


Je t'aime...moi non plus

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Community: gossipgirlanon, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Kink Meme, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set near the beginning of the first season.  Blair wants to make Serena's life a living hell, but the tables get turned on Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'aime...moi non plus

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash_today Porn Battle. Also for gossipgirlanon.
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same name.

It's the end of Blair and Serena's physical education class. The class has been playing abbreviated versions of a field hockey game for the past week. Serena's team just lost to Blair's, 5-4, after a series of penalty shots. Serena missed her shot while Blair scored the winning shot for her team. Serena and Blair are the last people to leave the field.

Serena is walking towards the locker room when she hears Blair behind her. "Vous avez foutu. Vous avez foutu."

Serena sighs and ignores Blair's taunting.

"You fucked up, S. You couldn't put anything in a net if you tried. You should have stayed on that train and went somewhere, anywhere else but Manhattan. I'm going to make your life a living hell while you're here."

Blair pushes up against Serena. Serena tries to push her away, but Blair continues to push up against Serena, as if she wants a fight. Finally Serena gives up and pushes Blair onto the field hockey field. Serena pins Blair's legs down by sitting on them. She lifts up Blair's skirt, revealing her Spandex shorts. With her right hand Serena rubs Blair's crotch. Her left hand holds Blair's right shoulder down.

Blair tries to remain stoic while Serena is forcing her to cum. However Blair makes the mistake of saying "Va te faire foutre" while taking in a breath. "Go fuck yourself" gave way to "Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" and "Va t'faire mètt, salope;" in time, "What are you doing to me" and "Fuck you, bitch" become very loud moans.

Serena stops when Blair's legs start bucking. She gets up. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before trying to start another fight with me during field hockey!" She walks to the locker room.

"You still lost, S!" Blair yells as Serena walks away.

Serena turns around and sees Blair still lying on the ground after cumming. "I think I won _that_ round, Blair," she says to herself before leaving the field.


End file.
